Known electrical breakers are used to break an electrical circuit. As used herein, the term “electrical breaker” refers to overcurrent protective devices, commonly referred to as circuit breakers, such as molded case circuit breakers that automatically trip to protect an electrical circuit from damage due to short circuiting or current overload, supplementary protectors, and manually operated switches that break an electrical circuit. These devices are typically mounted in an electrical panel and include a lever to be accessed by an operator. However, many known electrical breakers are actuated by direct contact with the electrical breaker. As a result, the risk of shock and/or serious injury to an operator is increased.
Other known electrical breakers may include a handle system that attaches over the lever of the electrical breaker. The handle system may substantially increase the depth of the electrical breaker. Known cable type actuators may tend to bind over time. Other problems and disadvantages of known breakers exist.